


Выпускная идея

by thwowi



Series: Их переплетённые чувства [4]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Prom, School, Slice of Life, Teenagers, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Summary: Идея с нарушениями взята правил взята с фильма «Средняя школа. Худшие годы моей жизни», но только сама концепция с нарушениями.
Relationships: richie tozier/mike hanlon
Series: Их переплетённые чувства [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870534





	Выпускная идея

Дружба. Бесконечно тянувшиеся школьные дни. И безумные идеи от такого же безумного парня. Наверное.

— Ричи, ты придурок, — крик темнокожего парня, стоящего у открытого школьного окна с натянувшейся тканью в руках.

— Тихо, блядь, Майк, — повисший на куске материи, обмотанной вокруг поясницы Тозиера и связанной в тугой узел, парень с парой баллончиков краски в руках, шикнувший на своего друга.

На этот раз безумная идея Балабола — граффити на стене школы. Краской прямо по кирпичной кладке и оконным стёклам. Просто огромная надпись «Ваши мамки оттраханы». Завтра всем ясен отправитель такого сообщения. Потому что Ричард Тозиер со своими идиотскими шутками и прекрасными оценками выпущен из школы. Почти. А след его пребывания здесь — вот он.

У Ричи лютая ненависть ко всем этим школьным правилам. Но дресс-кода нет и на этом спасибо. Четверть «спасибо»? Одна миллиардная «спасибо»? Хотя, это уже не важно. Он - выпускник. Правила не для него.

***

— Супер, все запреты этой школы нарушены! — радостный восклик Хэнлона, закрывающего окно, бывшее недавно некой дверью.

— Почти, — полукивок Ричи, протирающего очки краем своей накинутой на футболку рубашки.

— Что? — вскрик сматывающего теперь ткань Майка.

— И мне опять нужна твоя помощь, — загадочная улыбка Тозиера.

***

На вручении аттестатов — направленный на Ричи взгляд директора, полный ярости. Тихие перешёптывания и хихиканье. В особенности, во время предложения об отличных успехах Ричарда Тозиера. На сцене — гневное пожатие руки Балабола директором. И звучащая фраза о заготовленной речи от парня. Удивление в глазах главы школы. Но согласный кивок.

— Моя благодарность с этой сцены только для одного человека. Майкла Хэнлона. Майк? — и жест, подзывающий к себе. 

Темнокожий парень шаг за шагом — и на сцене. Полуобъятье за плечи и продолжение:

— Спасибо вот этому человеку за всё. И под конец, — поднятая вверх рука с оттопыренными указательным и большим пальцем, как латинская буква «L», — Лузеры, сейчас — нарушение последнего правила!

Затаившееся у всех дыхание, несообразивший директор и впивающийся рот Ричи в губы Майка.

Вскочившие ученики и взрыв аплодисментов.

Ярость и краснота на лице главы школы.

Вопрошающий шёпот Хэнлона после окончания поцелуя.

— У директора ненависть к однополым парам и всем меньшинствам, — ответ Балабола. 

— Ты безумен, Тозиер, — вздох Майка.

Признание Ричи.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея с нарушениями взята правил взята с фильма «Средняя школа. Худшие годы моей жизни», но только сама концепция с нарушениями.


End file.
